Water based play structures used in water parks are well known. For example the U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,139 discloses water park play apparatus It discloses a user actuated water park amusement device comprising, an elongated tubular member defining an axially extending bore and having an inlet end, an outlet end, and a water nozzle being spaced proximate said outlet end, a base for securing said tubular member in a generally upright orientation with said outlet end spaced vertically above said inlet end, a water supply conduit for providing water flow vertically along said bore and outwardly from said nozzle, said tube being characterized by a generally rigid lower portion and a semi rigid upper portion, the upper portion having a rigidity selected whereby in a relaxed state the tubular member maintaining said generally upright orientation aligned with said axis, and wherein the application of rotational or vibrational forces on said tube by the user produces deflection of the upper portion of the tubular member relative to the axis, without significant deflection of the lower end.
The Chinese Pat. No. CN2686657 discloses a fireproof automatic water spraying valve, belonging to the technical field of the extinguisher. The fireproof automatic water spraying valve is characterized in that a valve body, a water preventing valve which is movably arranged in the valve body, a valve formed by an elastic device and an anchor line, and a water spraying device are arranged between the inlet pipe and the outlet pipe. The elastic device is arranged between the valve body and the water preventing valve. The fireproof automatic water spraying valve solves the problem that the present fireproof automatic water spraying device has the disadvantages of expensive price, easy false alarm, and inconvenient installation. The fireproof automatic water spraying valve is widely applied to the family, the market, the amusement park, etc.
Another Chinese Pat. No. CN 2403466 provides an amusement fountain device, which comprises a downward conical nozzle, a pile body positioned at the lower side of the conical nozzle, and an elastic pedal arranged on the pile body, wherein, the elastic pedal is used for controlling a valve of the conical nozzle. When a player sets feet on the pedal, a conical fountain can be generated to cover the player. Thus, the utility model has strong interesting performance, and is suitable for amusement places which particularly are amusement places on water.
Another kind of water based amusement attraction is rain dance in which participants feel that they are dancing in the rain. To provide this attraction the available amusement structures are mostly open from all sides I.e. structure is without roof and walls. Such kinds of amusement structures are not suitable for female participants because of privacy problem. Also excitement level in such amusement structure is very less.
The aforementioned water play structures are designed to permit interactive participation by a user, as for example, by having user activated valves or the like, the size and complexity of manufacture makes their manufacture prohibitively expensive for all but the largest theme parks. Further, these conventional water play structures suffer the disadvantage in that they are both expensive to maintain and repair, for example, damage occur to the play structure. Hence there is need to provide a water based play structure which will be free from aforesaid problems and disadvantages.